


Сделай это, как только сможешь

by MaShShka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaShShka/pseuds/MaShShka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Русе Болтон видит обязанности чашницы Нэн несколько шире, чем представляется ей самой. И в будущем это может стоить кому-то жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделай это, как только сможешь

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву -2014 для команды Dark North PLIO.  
> http://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/p195575986.htm?oam#more4
> 
> Фанфик ориентирован на книжный вариант истории Арьи.

**Харренхолл**  
  
В каморке, служившей чашнице Нэн спальней в Харренхолле, не было свечи, чтобы смотреть на огонь перед сном. Но из крошечного окна можно было видеть кривую, точно в копоти, башню, и думать о том времени, когда драконы погубили замок Харрена. Пламя, которое она представляла себе, делало ночь похожей на день. И камень, оплывавший точно свечной воск, виделся ей красным, а не черным.  
  
Она могла позволить себе воображать ночью что угодно, но днем приходилось работать.  
  
Изгибаясь, лавируя, пиявки двигались в плоском кувшине, который девочка приносила в покои лорда Болтона. Тот неторопливо расстегивал дублет, вытягивал тощие руки из узких рукавов, бряцал металлом о столешницу, опускался задом на подготовленное ложе. После этого ослаблял пояс, придерживавщий штаны, снимал сапоги. Она подходила, чтобы забрать то и другое, переложить на сундук. Арри видел, как Джендри или Пирожок ходили в кусты. Видел и не такое, если быть откровенной, поэтому обязанность принимать серое исподнее девочку не смущала. Болтон ложился на спину и беззвучно потягивался.  
  
Она доставала по одной пиявке, холодной, скользкой, и укладывала их на бледную кожу лорда Русе, по две над ребрами. Его тело было молочно-белым, не знавшим солнца. И довольно чистым, если не считать крошечных следов-порезов на груди и у подмышек, оставшихся после предыдущих процедур. Она удивлялась этой гладкости. Однажды, ради любопытства стянув одну пиявку из кувшина, Нэн прижала ее к плечу и подождала, пока та напьется крови. На следующий день вся рука покрылась красными пятнами, а на месте укуса разросся немаленький синяк.  
  
"Он сам как пиявка" — решила она. Она не боялась. Только не пиявок.  
  
Она старалась не касаться его тела, когда, достав еще двух, выкладывала их по сторонам от сморщенного бурого члена. Но иногда все же задевала его рукой. Она знала, что это будет для лорда очень приятным, если тронуть.  
  
 **Черно-белый Храм**  
  
Девочка научилась слышать голос воды, когда потеряла глаза. И этот полезный навык не оставил ее после прозрения: она знала, пуст зал Храма или нет, едва переступала последнюю ступеньку на входе. Темная плотная вода становилась живой, если кто-то двигался вдоль бортика бассейна. Девочка слышала, что в Храме не было ни души.  
  
Когда она стала ощупывать одежду единственного за ночь покойника, лежавшего на скамье, тот показался ей богачом, не простолюдином. Это был чистый человек, он пах травами и металлом. Она дотронулась до мертвой щеки, почувствовав холод: тело уже успело окоченеть. Кожа была гладкой, лицо — худым, но молодым умерший не казался, имея под глазами кожу дряблую, а в углах рта — морщинистую. Арья тронула его подбородок — небольшой, округлый. Лицо было вытянутым, спокойным, знакомым. Высокий лоб продолжался жидкими тонкими волосами, растущими клином между глубокими проплешинами.  
  
Девочка отняла пальцы и прикусила губу, моментально поймав себя на этом. Арья Старк выдала бы себя сейчас, потому что Арья Старк знала этого человека. Запомнила его и чашница Нэн, за время, проведенное с ним в Харренхолле.  
  
"Я никто" — подумала она и снова прикоснулась к мертвецу. Внутри лишь на одно мгновение шевельнулось удивление. И злость. А потом она приложила ладонь к его носу — слишком плоскому. "Он тоже никто, не лорд Болтон". Безымянный мертвец.  
  
Проверяя, что действительно обозналась, девочка на ощупь расстегнула его куртку, раздела труп и медленно повела руками по холодному животу и груди в жестких волосах. Нет, нет. Руки чашницы Нэн слишком часто касались того, кого она чуть было не узнала в этом несчастном браавосийце. Руки помнили то, чего не видели глаза, и что безуспешно старалась изгнать память.  
  
Ей показалось, что человек на скамье шевельнулся.  
  
Нет. Шевельнулась вода, это кто-то зашел в Храм. А мертвец остался мертвецом. И лорд в далеком Вестеросе пока еще был жив.  
  
 **Харренхолл**  
  
Болтон мог оставаться неподвижным очень долго, поначалу девочка думала, что тот засыпал, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Но он следил за ней. Иногда говорил что-то вроде: "Отойди от света, Нэн", как будто в темноте эти его твари работали хуже.  
  
У него почти не было волос на груди, а там, внизу, были: бесцветные, только от густоты кажущиеся темными.  
  
Иногда он принимал своих знаменосцев прямо так, не утруждая себя присутствием за столом. Наверное, те были привычными к этому чудачеству, потому что никто не реагировал на наготу лежащего в нише лорда. Да и странность эта была едва ли не единственной у Русе Болтона, спокойного молчаливого человека, плавно поглаживающего себя по животу в то время, когда пиявки становились толще, напиваясь его крови. Поговорив о войне, он провожал тусклым взглядом Квиберна, Уолтона, Фреев, и только тогда жестом подманивал девочку к себе.  
  
Она снимала пиявок с его груди, и они сворачивались, перекатывались в ладони. Те, что сидели на подмышках, были влажными и горячими. Она тянулась к его паху, чтобы убрать двух оставшихся.  
  
И Болтон вдруг перехватывал ее руку.  
  
Ей хорошо запомнилось, как он сделал это впервые, буквально через несколько дней после приезда в Харренхолл. Пальцы были цепкими и сильными, она отшатнулась, но он удержал.  
  
— Подожди, — почти не расслышав, девочка прочла по губам, — не бойся.  
  
"Страх ранит глубже меча" — согласилась она про себя. И не вырвалась, хотя очень хотелось.  
  
Когда она смотрела с улицы на ту башню, в которой жила сама, постройка была похожа не на свечу, а на громадную, тянущуюся к небу черную пиявку, как если бы эта тварь могла присосаться к стенам широким кольчатым ртом и восстать вверх. В такой башне огонь бушевал бы внутри, а не снаружи, темно-красный, скользкий. Это было бы уже после того, как драконы вернулись в Харренхолл, чтобы отомстить за Нэн.  
  
Какой глупой она была. Это Санса могла верить в сказки о драконах, которым было дело до безродных чашниц.  
  
 **Винтерфелл**  
  
Черно-белый храм научил ее различать шорохи.  
  
Но, чтобы оказаться ночью среди снегов, нужно было отпустить звуки храма, точно вылить воду, набравшуюся в уши за время купания.  
  
И когда, закрыв собственные глаза здесь, девочка распахивала их на Севере, ей не приходилось щуриться от яркого света, отраженного снегом. Луна никогда не показывалась. Солнце днем скрывалось в глубине серого пасмурного неба. Метели вели вечер сразу вслед за утром. Но волку свет не был нужен.  
  
"Я никто".  
  
Лучше быть никем, чем чашницей Нэн.  
  
Снег попал в нос, белый мир перед глазами дернулся, но не потух.  
  
"Я никто".  
  
"Я никто".  
  
Она попробовала сказать это себе, когда смотрела глазами волка в одну из ночей. Ее стая была рядом, каждый самец — мельче ее, слабее. Было сложно отказаться от них, потому что она чувствовала их запахи, и они смотрели на нее в ожидании. А вожак не мог быть никем. "Ждите, ждите" — попросила она.  
  
Волки видели все, и каждый из них давно знал запах убийцы ее брата. Перестав чувствовать Серого Ветра, Нимерия двинулась на Север из Речных Земель. Девочка потянулась за ней. Не из-за Робба, а для себя.  
  
 **Харренхолл**  
  
Девочка никогда не смогла бы забыть этого тела. Только спрятать воспоминание, как Иглу под каменными ступенями Храма, но выбросить из памяти — никогда. Он был похож на какой-нибудь громадный бледный гриб, выросший без солнечного света под лесной корягой. Такой же худой, светлокожий, хилый. Какой-то скользкий.  
  
Ранки, оставленные пиявками, еще какое-то время кровоточили. Касаясь паха Болтона, Нэн смазывала эту кровь запястьем. Это не входило в обязанности чашницы, но приказов лорда лучше было не дожидаться, это она усвоила. Иногда он качал головой, если ему не нравилось, но только в самом начале что-то говорил вслух.  
  
То, что было между ног у всех мужчин, поднималось к ней кривым отростком, и взгляд светло-серых глаз указывал ей, что делать: взять пальцами, да не так брезгливо, как берут пиявку, а плотно обхватить всей пятерней. Поднять, чуть оттянуть, перехватить другой рукой. Вот только тогда он начинал шевелиться, ее бледный хозяин, чуть шире расставлял ноги, ерзал задом по простыне.  
  
Иногда она размышляла про себя, как это: иметь большую темную пиявку между ног, прикосновения к которой могут быть так приятны. Наверное, у нее самой ничто не вызвало бы такого удовольствия. Когда она сжимала болтонский член, скользя рукой от основания к влажной блестящей головке, ей было не более противно, чем когда она выносила его ночной горшок. Это леди Санса могла кривиться и даже изображать обмороки, но не Арри, не маленькая серая мышь или Нэн.  
  
Кончик был похож на круглую грибную шляпку. Он был самым чувствительным, и она захватывала его, когда подтягивала морщинистую плоть. Лорд довольно шумно дышал. То есть для него это было шумно. Нэн догадывалась, что делали бы другие мужчины на его месте: наверное, по-пиявочному извивались бы и хватали ее за руки. А Болтон только в какой-то момент вздрагивал, и гриб выстреливал соком.  
  
А потом он сказал ей: "Сегодня попробуй еще кое-что". И ей пришлось попробовать. Вырвало ее не в первый раз, а в следующий, когда она не просто немного полизала лорда Русе, а, как он приказал, попыталась взять его член себе в рот. Она была уверена, что сможет, всего-то только нужно было шире развести челюсти и прижать язык.  
  
Он залепил ей такую затрещину, которой она не получала от него ни до, ни после. Выплюнул тихое "тварь", сложился пополам, шаря вокруг себя. "На сундуке, — могла бы сказать Нэн, — ваши одежды на сундуке".  
  
До вечера девочка сменила простыни и перевернула матрас, оттерла пол так чисто, как могла. Честно говоря, она была уверена, что ей отрубят руку или сделают что-нибудь похуже. И в этот раз не ошиблась, хотя конечности и остались на месте.  
  
 **Винтерфелл**  
  
"Сир Григор, Дансен, Рафф-Красавчик, сир Илин, сир Меррин, королева Серсея" — думала девочка перед тем, как раскрывала глаза волка. Только шесть имен, вместо седьмого из глотки рвался вой.  
  
Невысокая фигура стояла на стене, которую было легко узнать. На эту стену когда-то мог вскарабкаться Бран, под ней они с Сансой проезжали в последний раз, выдвинувшись с обозами в Королевскую Гавань. Стена казалась родной, надежной. Только будто обесчещенной присутствием этого человека.  
  
Он был одет в темное, выделявшее его на блеклом снеговом фоне. Он смотрел вдаль, на север: люди были и там, за завесой метелей, но их запахи не наполняли пасть слюной, тепло костров не манило.  
  
Волчица обходила стену по периметру, как девочка двигалась вокруг бассейна в Храме: осторожно ступая, внимательно прислушиваясь. Выжидая, изучая, готовясь.  
  
Когда Болтон отдал приказ, отряды людей, от которых пахло кровью ее брата, вышли через главные ворота. Те, от кого пахло рыбой, — через восточные. Но сам он остался за высокими стенами. Нимерия выла, подняв морду к серому мутному небу.  
  
Она молилась, и он услышал.  
  
И выехал ночью, вблизи показавшийся приземистым, щуплым, слабым. Восседал на низкорослой лошади, выносливой, как виделось девочке, но не быстроходной. Он был одет в плащ из бледного меха с накинутым на голову капюшоном, его руки казались огромными в толстых перчатках. Среди восьми сотен людей, которых он решил отвести в Дредфорт, лорд еще мог затеряться, двигаясь в первой трети колонны, окруженный безликой стражей. Но она его чуяла, и ее стая шла по пятам.  
  
Люди готовились к ночлегу, перед тем как переправиться через Белый Нож и скрыться в Одиноких холмах. Для того чтобы уничтожить человека, было достаточно проникнуть в лагерь, перерезав сторожей. Хватило бы шестерых братьев, чтобы сделать это.  
  
 **Харренхолл**  
  
Нэн приносила кувшин с пиявками на том же подносе, что и ужин для лорда, и оставляла на столе по соседству с посеребренными приборами. Словно вид этих тварей способствовал аппетиту, а не наоборот.  
  
Пиявки были крупные, не черные, а желто-розовые, почти прозрачные, сливающиеся по цвету с кожей самого Русе Болтона. Тот смотрел, как девочка доставала каждую из них и опускала на его тело. Плечи еле заметно вздрогнули несколько раз, наверное, от режущих укусов.  
  
"Он больше не захочет, чтобы я трогала его" — подумала Нэн, и эта мысль ее обрадовала. Она отнесла поднос вниз, снова сцепившись с теткой Амабель.  
  
— Львы придут, помяни мое слово, волчья сучка, — зашипела та, едва увидев девочку, — будешь отсасывать каждому по очереди, пока кишки волосами не забьются!  
  
Нэн вспомнила то, что делала для лорда. Ей стало не по себе.  
  
И, поднявшись обратно в башню с кувшином воды и чистым полотенцем, девочка очень старалась не шуметь. Спине стало жарко, когда она шмыгнула в покои лорда Русе, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд. Болтон все еще лежал неподвижно.  
  
— А ну-ка сюда, — она думала, это полная чушь, что от звука голоса по телу могут пойти мурашки.  
  
Ей удалось бы выскочить и убежать, если бы она испугалась. Но страха не было, и девочка подчинилась, стараясь не смотреть на то, что и так видела регулярно.  
  
Болтон схватил ее за руку и притянул к себе, опрокидывая рядом, на плечо.  
  
— Внутри ты слаба, а, Нэн? — тихо выдохнул он ей в лицо. — Не умеешь, как они?  
  
"Они" все еще сидели на его плоской груди, толстые, бледно-красные от собранной крови. Девочка потянулась руками вниз, чтобы сделать, как он любил, но Болтон встряхнул ее, завалил на себя, сбросил к стенке.  
  
"Как они" — подумала Нэн и, изловчившись, впилась зубами в его запястье, но он не разжал хватки. Точно вообще ничего не почувствовал. И это оказалось страшнее любой оплеухи, даже ужаснее угроз покойника Виза. Бледное голое тело навалилось сверху, давя ей на рот рукой. На языке стало солоно, где-то за ее плечом хлюпнула раздавленная пиявка. Девочка замолотила ногами, стараясь попасть пятками по чужой пояснице.  
  
Он придавил ее своим весом, удерживая на животе, и крепко зажал голову, словно вовсе не чувствуя боли от укусов. Заду стало холодно —это старые мальчишеские штаны оказались спущенными, когда она приподнималась, извиваясь и пытаясь вырваться.  
  
 **Винтерфелл**  
  
Человек вышел в одиночку, опорожнился дымящейся на морозе струей. А потом его накрыло черной тенью, сильные лапы повалили на снег, и густой мех забил рот, не дав издать ни звука. В палатке горел огонь. Блики метнулись по снегу, когда кто-то шагнул на улицу, и громадная серая фигура навалилась на стражника со знакомым гербом на груди. Снег с веток шумно хлопнул по крыше шатра, ухнули складывающиеся ткани, плеснулось пламя факела третьего, вышедшего навстречу смерти.  
  
Кто-то бежал через весь лагерь, крича, что часовые мертвы. Лютоволчица подняла человека, точно тюк с сеном, встряхнула, поволокла, не разбирая дороги. К палаткам бежали люди, обнажившие мечи. Началась суматоха. Заспанные воины откидывали пологи, затрубил рог. Волки пришли с трех сторон. Два брата бежали по следу, не отставая, прикрыв спинами от стрел и копий. Когда один пал, она оглянулась. В блеклом свете удаляющегося лагеря блеснул кинжал.  
  
Человек упал в сугроб, выбрасывая вперед руки. Его плащ был в снегу, откинутый капюшон обнажил бледное вытянутое лицо.  
  
"Так должен выглядеть никто" — подумала она.  
  
Волки бросились одновременно, самец сомкнул зубы на предплечье, и в этот раз человек закричал: маленькая чашница кусалась иначе. Лютоволчица повалила его на спину, вдавила в снег, и рванула одежды, вцепившись в грудь. Красный цвет захлестнул ее глаза, яркий металлический запах ударил в нос, пронзив сознание жаждой. Соль брызнула на язык.  
  
 **Харренхолл**  
  
Ужас и отвращение комком встали в горле. Рука во рту показалась безжизненным куском мяса, и девочка выпустила ее, боясь, что снова не сдержит рвоту. Собственный завтрак поднимался из желудка горьким соком, царапая нутро.  
  
Но не так, как это делал страх.  
  
Лорд был сильным. Она напрасно забыла об этом. Он сунул ей пальцы между ног, и тело кольнуло, точно ножом. Хуже всего было то, что Болтон не издавал звуков. Как если бы оставался неподвижной пищей для своих пиявок, как если бы спал. Нэн дернулась еще раз, чувствуя, как горячей тянущей болью пронзило живот и ноги. Он подхватил ее за бедро, поднимая, выламывая, разрывая, и она брыкнулась, чувствуя, что имеет для этого совсем немного сил. А потом ее стали бить в то место, которое всегда казалось самым защищенным. И еще, и еще, чтобы втиснуться.  
  
Русе Болтон молчал. Только пыхтел, как тогда, когда она трогала его прежде. Давя и ковыряя, он вспарывал ее внизу. На простыню скатилась громадная красная пиявка, видимо, под тяжестью собственного веса отпавшая с его плеча. Еще одну девочка сбила рукой, когда пыталась колотить по чему придется. Уже довольно слабо.  
  
Нэн, прижатая щекой к подушке, вытерпела все. Он обхватил искусанной рукой ее талию и будто постепенно расслабился сам, когда миновала угроза, стал скользко раскачиваться где-то сзади, то выпрямляясь, то пригибаясь и касаясь ее спины голым липким животом.  
  
Волосы лезли в лицо, простыни жгли колени. Резь между ног не проходила, и Нэн представила, что теперь так будет всегда.  
  
"Неподвижная, как камень, тихая, как вода" — хотела бы она прошептать, но только хлюпала носом.  
  
Он будто назвал ее по придуманному имени, Нэн, но это не было похоже на призыв. Так звучал шлепок или пузырилась клейкая слюна во рту. Болтона было очень много там, где сосредоточилась боль, он распирал изнутри, а снаружи был невесомым. Казалось, ему было нечем ранить. Но кожу царапнули ногти, чужие бедра толкнули сзади, и то, что показалось именем, снова повторилось отзвуком сдержанного стона.  
  
Она поняла, что все закончилось, потому что движения прекратились, а по ногам потекло.  
  
"Санса бы умерла" — подумала девочка.  
  
Болтон опустился на ее спину, совсем не тяжелый, все такой же тощий и гибкий. Белый, как гриб, как собственная струя, которая, должно быть, теперь осталась внутри, смочив разодранные ткани.  
  
Он снял с себя и швырнул на постель еще одну пиявку, поднялся, вытерся полотенцем, принесенным чашницей. А потом оглянулся и проговорил:  
  
— Ты славная девочка, Нэн. Нужно все убрать. Сделай это, как только сможешь.  
  
Она встала тотчас, не дожидаясь, когда он уйдет. Подтянула к животу штаны, потерла опухшее лицо и, отняв руки, увидела на них кровь. Она знала, чью.  
  
 **Винтерфелл**  
  
Это было не то же самое, что дать страховщику отравленную монету, и не так, как столкнуть забияку в браавосский канал. Жизнь, скопленная, старательно сохраненная в худом дрожащем теле, вдруг выхлестнулась навстречу языку Нимерии. Жадность было невозможно сдержать.  
  
"Седьмое имя, — подумала она, — имя мертвеца". И она зарычала ему в лицо, касаясь окровавленными зубами подбородка, закричала голосом, которого не было у девочки. Прижалась мордой к его губам, обнюхивая жилистую шею, примериваясь. Он дрожал.  
  
— Сир Григор, Дансен, Рафф-Красавчик, сир Илин, сир Меррин, королева Серсея, — сказала девочка.  
  
Но Неведомому не молились, Многоликого не знали в лицо.  
  
Она была никем. Она хотела служить и когда-нибудь вернуться. Но волчице не нужно было повторять зазубренные клятвы и учиться у Безликих, как убить человека. Нимерия мстила прямо сейчас: не за тех, других, чьи жизни оказались отняты, а за себя.  
  
— И ты, — шепнула она.  
  
И тренькнула сухая ветка под чьей-то ногой. Точно тетива стрелка.  
  
Животное вскинулось с воплем. Люди с факелами бежали по следу, вдалеке за деревьями слышались звуки битвы и волчий рык, а брат лежал в розовом снегу, пронзенный полудюжиной стрел. Лишь на один миг она оглянулась, и мелко дрожащий Болтон с силой дернулся под ней. Девочка вскрикнула.  
  
Чувство было таким же, как и тогда, в Харренхолле, но теперь через сознание уже двух существ острой красной прорезью растянулась новая боль. С кровью, брызнувшей из открывшейся раны, свистя и дымясь, взвился ужас, и земля притянула ее к себе, как тогда — мятая простыня. В окровавленной руке снова показался кинжал, а потом опять скрылся в темной шерсти, и вновь блеснув, еще и еще раз ударил в мягкое живое тело, прежде чем полоснуть по горлу.  
  
Стало горько.  
  
"Как тогда" — подумала девочка.  
  
И холодно, точно Кошке Кэт, возвращавшейся в лавку среди промозглого браавосского тумана. Так, словно прижалась к одной из ледяных башен Харрена всем телом.  
  
Человек, которого она придавливала собой, бил еще и еще. Уже заваливаясь на бок, она почувствовала укусы впивавшихся в холку стрел. Снег облепил морду, и что-то потекло темной водой мимо глаз. Вместо крови в горло проникал мороз. Очень быстро.  
  
Девочка захрипела и сжалась под одеялом.  
  
 **Черно-белый Храм**  
  
— Кто ты? — спросил добрый человек.  
  
— Никто.  
  
— Может быть, я поторопился отправить тебя учиться к Изембаро, — он покачал головой, — мне сказали, что ты одержима. Что ты видишь во сне призраков.  
  
— Я не верю в призраков.  
  
Она сама была призраком Харренхола, давно.  
  
— Мне сказали, ты держала за руки мертвеца, нашедшего сон под статуей Неведомого. Ты узнала его? Чего ты хотела от него?  
  
Арья Старк закусила бы губу, но девочка лишь молча нахмурилась.  
  
— Ты испугалась, что опоздала?  
  
— Я никуда не спешу.  
  
— Это ложь.  
  
Он приказал ей снять мягкий черно-белый балахон и снова одеться по-старому, в серое.  
  
— Нет, я буду учиться, — ее голос не дрожал. — Разреши пойти к Изембаро, и я стану служить лучше всех. Я не отступлюсь от Многоликого.  
  
Добрый человек смотрел на нее внимательно.  
  
— Возможно, это так, — согласился он. — Ты умеешь убивать ядом и металлом. Но у тебя изо рта пахнет кровью.  
  
Язык казался тяжелым и неповоротливым. Как толстая сморщенная пиявка.  
  
— Это не мой рот. У меня нет лица, — ответила девочка. — У меня ничего нет.  
  
И он сказал:  
  
— Я тебе верю.


End file.
